


The Scientific Method

by Biscoote, interstellareloquence



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bondage, Consensual, Human bill, M/M, Smut Drabble, Toys, Unrequited Love, experiment sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biscoote/pseuds/Biscoote, https://archiveofourown.org/users/interstellareloquence/pseuds/interstellareloquence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Standford Pines is extremely interested in just how human Bill Cipher's vessel is and the demon can't help but find himself excited for what the experiment the man is planning entails...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scientific Method

Why did the weather always seem so bright? A 1525 meter elevation from sea level, bringing just enough coolness into the brisk air, that it chilled throughout his home like an even autumn day. That, or it was that it felt like a good day to give your molecular pressure converter a break from chirping on and gathering an overwhelming pressure gas in the back room. "Boyle's law states that the volume (V) of a fixed mass of gas varies inversely with the pressure at constant temperature (T)."sup> 3/sup> It is expressed as V = k/P or PV = k, where k is a constant." Had been scrawled over messy notebook pages, though it had been screwed into his brain time after time- the idea of having a working pressure converter that would squeeze down a square unit of solid pressure particles, it was a pretty exciting pass time. Even if simply looking around his front door was enough to bring him endless fascination, sometimes an extra tinker was just what you needed after having an unknown being's black, spindly fingers crawl into the corners of your skull and itch around. Anything was possible. Those possibilities in themselves were just what kept his mind cranking with each gear, each moment and each restless night of echoing voices while he tried to chug away with a pot of black coffee. Things still hadn't been entirely the same, whenever that awful sound of a static began to play in Stanford Pines' mind.

Bill.

It was always Bill.

Always him, the one who made him feel it necessary to build entirely unnecessary gadgets that guzzled green gas in his back room, the one who made it feel like it was possible for him stand on the roof, to lay back against it and take notes on the odd star formations, while near falling off the weak edge. Something definitely was not right with Stanford Pines, and he knew just who was to blame for this.

A loud sort of thumping could be heard from downstairs as a certain curious, childlike demon sprinted up the stairs, slipping enough that he was almost on all fours. He tumbled and twisted and turned as he ran up the splintery, broken old stairs before making it to the top and staring down at the wood with a wide toothed, sharp smile, hands on his hips before he nodded in satisfaction and turned to trot down the hallway, his yellow sweater bouncing around his form as he walked, black jeans hugging his legs as he sort of flew into the study room, hand slamming the door open. "Six!!! What's the haps?" He called as he walked into the room, closing the door with just as much furious aggression before he plopped himself down on the desk, glancing up at Ford, who was standing by a chalkboard. Papers scattered onto the floor as Bill shifted around on the table, placing his bare feet onto the wood and tugging his legs close to his form.

Just those loud, clambering sounds were enough to stir the physiologist's nerves, enough to startle him and cause his grip to falter on a brick of worn down chalk, feeling as it shook in his six-fingered grasp. "Jeez--" Stanford called in a cracking tone, as his glasses skewed over his face from jumping like he did at the door being slammed, and oh, he swore, if Bill was sitting on his desk again... "Could you please get off of there, Bill? I have a _lot_ of work that you could- you know, never mind!" The man took one of his chalk smudged hands and exhaled out against it, as he brought two fingers up in order to rub between his eyes, affectively smearing the white powder there, and against the rim of his glasses as he adjusted them back against his ears. However, he didn't bother taking the time to pour out his attention to the annoying and blasphemous demon that was mucking up all of his hard work. Instead, Stanford merely decided to continue writing down a web chart of information on how amazing the atmosphere of the subject Schmebulock Senior was. "I don't have energy to put up with you right now, Cipher. Just... Go watch the T.V or something, would you?"

"Tough luck, Sixer!" Bill called as he jumped off the desk and walked up next to the chalkboard, wedging himself under Ford's arms and picking the chalk out of his hand, moving to scoot to the left at another formula. "You got this wrong. Dimensional formula of velocity is LT-one. Density is ML-three. Not four." He huffed before dropping the chalk onto the little wood slab under his stomach. He pulled himself out from the other man and walked back to the desk, sitting in the chair with so much force that it spun a couple times before he stopped it with his foot.

Stanford had near no time to react as his personal space was completely hacked into, swallowed up and completely messed around with while Bill corrected his formula. He had no clue why he couldn't have shown up in his demon form again, and just made this so much easier- oh- wow, no. No, no, no. The brunette man swallowed fast and turned on his heel, as he tightened his beige coat around his form and reached down in order to pick up a mug of black coffee, bringing it to his lips as he averted away from Bill entirely and chugged. Go away, he thought. Just go annoy some other creature. And yet he only wanted for the demon to give him that physical contact again- god, Stan, stop!

Bill was currently dealing with the splinters in his foot, and by dealing, he was mostly pushing them in deeper, curiously watching them push in before he grabbed one and ripped it out, hissing with a grin on his face. His head perked up when he felt a sudden, new emotion enter the room, coupled with the one he recognized as nervousness. "Ford!" He shouted with entertained eyes trailing over him, his own ears turned a bit red. "Are you feeling what I think you are?"

Stanford jumped visibly as he dug his heels into the floor, feeling his face flare up red from fear at the shrill voice. The man gripped a bit tighter at his mug, running his sixth finger a bit nervously against the edge of it as his mind began to swim. "Would you stop yelling!? It's been a long day, Bill- just.. Your favorite show should be on downstairs." He spoke, swallowing now and reaching his free hand upward in order to dart through his hair, while he pretended to find interest in a six-sided prism that hung from the ceiling.

"Is it?" Bill blinked and tipped his head before looking at the ground, quiet for a moment. "Nope." He replied, continuing to mess absentmindedly with the wood fibers in his foot. "But tell me more about your rising change in temperature."

Right, right.. He had no way around lying to this man. This demon. This genderless and omniscient being. The human could only swallow down his nerves and stand as stiff as a board, while he then reached in order to tug the fabric of his coat further over his abdomen and pelvis, that were rousing with an odd feeling from what had just happened. "I'd prefer if we didn't, Cipher. There's an incredible multitude of things that we could talk about, aside from that. Which. Isn't even probable." He coughed out, and was taken aback with the fact that he was flat out of cold coffee. "There hasn't been a change in temperature."

"Yeah but I'm interested in this right now." Bill squinted before groaning and throwing his head back in the chair flopping his arms to the side before pulling himself back and sitting up straight. "You're a horrible liar, all things considered.." The demon spoke as he pulled his arms up, stretching and making squeaks as his back arched forward, knees dropping out against the arms of the swivel chair. If Ford wasn't going to tell him, he'd play trial and error.

"All things considered? Well, all things considered, you're a terrible conversational partner!" Stanford remarked in a scared tone, all before turning on his heel in order to angrily stomp towards Bill, an idea that he almost immediately regretted, for the sight made his knees feel weak and his pallet go dry. "And if I was going to be frank here, which I am, you're a terrible house guest. All in all, you're an awful human- which is nothing surprising, considering just how you've never been human in the first place.." Stanford began to ramble, sniffing and rubbing his nose as he quickly walked past Bill, setting his mug down and beginning to rearrange the papers on his desk that the demon had ruined.

"Technically, I'm human right now!" Bill cooed as he stared up at the man, blinking fast, enjoying the odd strobing that ensued from the task before he reached up and placed a hand on Ford's stomach, mostly curiously before he pulled back. "Bingo! Warmer." He called before gently reaching to grab the man's more absent hand, taking his fingers into his own and examining them as he continued straightening his desk.

Stan staggered helplessly and felt his face grow warmer, all the way up to his ears, as his hands began to move a bit quicker against the papers, pretending to sift throughout them until his mind was completely caught off guard as Bill took his left hand, and began to gently look it over. "Cipher.." Ford hissed between his teeth, his tone warning and deep, as he set down the stack of sheets against his otherwise messy desk.

Ford's voice sent shivers up Bill's spine and he made a happy noise at the feeling as he continued to pick through his fingers before holding onto his extra one between his thumb and his pointer. "I think you need seven." He said with pursed lips, the feeling seeping off of Ford making his heart pitter patter and his knees weak. Odd. He dropped them farther, not paying attention.

"I think you need to understand personal boundaries." The man spoke, wondering if he should pull away or relish in the feeling that this creature was supplying him with. Could he consider him a friend, or an enemy? Or nothing in between? Either way, this activity... Was beginning to grow calming. Though, each action like this from Bill was always a complete accident.

"I think you should tell me why you're being so weird!" Bill replied with a wide grin, staring up at the man and humming as he continued playing with his hand. "Mmmm...its on the tip of my tongue.." Bill licked his lips and stuck out the muscle, the one he spent quite a lot of time staring at, mostly just because it was amazing how... Exciting it was to have a full mouth of teeth! He wasn't sure if he cared much for the esophagus yet, but hey, what can you do.

"I think you should honestly just.. Get to your point already." The scientist hissed quietly, feeling as his heart began to pick up in it's drumbeat of pleasure and curiosity, as he then backtracked quietly and tried to pull his fingers away from the entity. God, he was becoming too pulled in.. Too pulled in. He needed to pull away and just think, and peel his owlish eyes away from Bill's ridiculously curious, and kind of silly expression.

Bill reached up and clasped Ford's hand in between both of his quick, almost with the mannerisms of a cat. "Not as warm here..." He mumbled before moving one of his hands to place on Ford's lower stomach. "Here though!" He called happily, bunching up the fabric of his button up in his fingers.

Stanford almost immediately flinched, before sighing out and feeling his ears burn red with the fleeting stinging that followed from Bill's touches. Out of his own nerves, the man decided to keep his stance careful as his breath wavered beneath the demon's fingers, rising and falling shakily. "Cipher, watch it." Ford hushed out, all before clearing his throat and closing his eyes, exhaling out quickly through his lips.

"Or what..?" Bill teased, biting his lip as he looked up at the man and hummed out lowly, pursing his lips for a moment. His eyes widened in surprise and happiness as he realized just what was going on in Ford's simple little mind. "Lust!" He exclaimed loudly, cackling out proudly. "Well, well, well!"

"Cipher, I said watch it!" Stanford finally had snapped, feeling his skin burn and his stomach jump from nerves, before he backed up and knocked his feet against the blackboard, his glasses falling down the bridge of his nose. Hiss eyes seemed incredibly panicked as he quickly protected himself with his lab coat, looking everywhere but where Bill was. Oh, my god.

"Or what!?" Bill shouted again, growing more excited as he sat up straighter, blinking innocently at him as he held onto his ankles, leaning forward a bit. "Come back~!" He cooed happily. "I'm cold, Ford!"

"Then.. Then- then go get a blanket!" The man shouted, straightening and adjusting the messed up frames that sat on his nose. He was entirely flabbergasted, just at the thought of Bill wanting, or needing his presence- that, or he was just teasing him. It had to be that.

"Mmmnn.. No." Bill replied plainly, tipping his head as he opened his legs once more. That's what you do, right? He licked his lips before sighing out. "You like research, science, don't you?" He teased, curious to see how this would play out. "Experiments..?" He flexed his toes.

"I.. Yes? Of course?" Ford hushed out, before feeling his heart jump into his throat as the words registered themselves in his mind. "Jesus- Bill, I swear if you're just.. If you're pulling my leg, you'd better stop now.

"No legs are being pulled! Believe me!!" Bill held up his hands defensively and batted his eyelashes at Ford as he turned his head toward in a submissive stance. He smirked wildly when he whipped his head up so fast he heard and felt his neck crack.

Stanford cringed visibly at the sound of his neck cracking, before he splayed his fingers out against the blackboard, and he staggered towards the side just a bit. "I can hardly trust that."

"Six!" Bill called as he leaped out of the chair and walked up to him, quirking an eyebrow as he stood up straighter, almost as tall as the scientist as he slipped one hand over his tie, gripping it while the other ran it's fingers over his shoulder. "I'm curious~..."

"C..cur.. Curious-" the man soon hacked quietly while his voice caught in his throat, making him bite at his lower lip in order to finally shut himself up, and just watch. Jesus- Jesus Christ, this was actually happening, huh?

"Mmh.. Quite.." Bill hummed out softly as he looked over the man and lowered his shoulders, hands pressing down into his chest. "I never knew how contagious lust was..." He added softly, raising his eyebrows. "Or at least to the point of how strongly it's coming off you!"

"Is it really?" The brunette asked with a fleeting nervousness melting into his tone, as his eyes helplessly flickered down towards the beautiful demon trying to seduce him. "Why don't you try and handle that new feeling, then?"

"Oh, Ford! How could I..? When I know nothing about it, and you're the scientist..?" He tugged a bit on his tie. "Why don't you conduct an experiment..?" The demon whispered, pulling just a bit more on his tie, teasing him with a sly grin on his lips.

"You know just what you're doing, don't you?" The man hissed through his teeth, before bringing one of his hands up in order to wring tightly around Bill's wrist, courtly shoving it back and reaching the other hand down in order to snap around his collar. "Cut the act, Bill!"

Bill raised his eyebrows as he was snapped back from the force of Ford grabbing his shirt. He opened his lips in slight dismay before closing his eyes and huffing, shoving Ford's hands back down and brushing himself off with the back of his hand before flitting his eyes up to the scientist. "You're forgetting what I am." He blinked, grinning again. "Peculiar. I never said it was an act, or a catch, or a ploy. You just assumed."

By this point, the human was all but fuming, with his fingers weakly releasing, and his whole strong aura seeming to bubble down to his own fear and nerves again. Never stand up against a demon, right. "Right, right, right- gosh are you okay? I'm sorry for that." The man inhaled through his nose, before straightening and looking down towards the other man.

Bill rolled his eyes before grabbing the man's collar with both hands, gripping it so tightly his knuckles were white. He stared up at the man, arching his back so their chests were mere inches away from each other as he grinned. "Decided what you want to do. Right now. Pick your actions carefully, as they may affect you later." He tugged him closer. "Leave now or... Research with me.

"I... I'd like.." The man hushed out with wide eyes, before soon arching down in order to cup Bill's jaw tightly, nearly staggering as he soon smashed their lips together in an open-mouthed kiss. The feeling of that caused for the scientist to melt, letting his fingers tighten around the demon, before parting himself away and gasping out.

Bill squeaked out in surprise his cheeks flushing as he blinked his eyes open wide, feeling his knees go a bit weak and causing him to lean against Ford. He stared up at him, panting as he dragged his tongue across his lips, tasting coffee.

Stanford stared down a bit dumbly, with his lips pressed thin as he clutched the other man, running his hands briskly down the other's thin form, and reaching to grab him by the hips.

Bill shivered out at the words, goose bumps crawling up his arms as he bit his lip and quirked an eyebrow at the man, his bangs falling into his eyes. "Oh..?" He breathed huskily, leaning more of his weight onto one foot as the other arched up and back down, Ford grasping onto his hips making something spark inside him.

Stanford swallowed visibly, as he then began to step forward on trembling and sore feet with his firm fingers reaching in order to trail down at the hem of Bill's sweater before moving his other hand in order to harshly grasp Bill's jaw, running his pinky against the man's pumping artery in his neck. His hands pulsed with nerves and need as he held so tightly onto Bill, an almost dangerous look gleaming over cold blue eyes. Those same eyes couldn't help but to stare at the demon's lips through thick rimmed glasses, all before averting away and against the glass window.

"I've never quite seen this look in your eyes.." Bill hummed out appreciatively, biting his lip. "it's gorgeous." he pressed his hands deeper into the man's chest and quirked a brow. "Why don't you demonstrate...I don't quite... understand..."

The man soon gazed down over his nose with a nerve-eating look, at just how much the compliment confused him. Gorgeous? From a demon? He was.. He was still iffy on allowing this side of his humanity to a demon. However, Stanford simply sighed out lowly and inched down closer with each hushed word from Bill, as he very briefly moved to push his glasses up into his hair. "That's surprising." Within that thin hair of a breath, the scientist had soon slipped their lips together passionately, holding just jaw and cupping his hip while his lips moved in a beautiful rhythm against Bill's own.

The entity made a satisfied noise as he felt lips against his own once more and began moving them slowly together, pushing forward just a bit so he could press the man's back against the chalkboard, hand curling up into his hair as he decided how much fun this "experiment" could be... Bill pushed his hips down a bit onto Ford's, remembering things he had scene throughout his years just observing human's like lab rats.

Stanford staggered back against the board and could hardly mind how his experiments were being smudged, considering how he needed to reevaluate them anyway.. Well, science was always tentative. All thoughts of this were soon stripped bare as he stifled a noise into the demon's mouth, sighing it out blissfully and feeling as he moved his own hips forward in seeking friction. How just a normal day had turned to this with the flip of a coin, the man had no idea.

Bill's actions were rough, and a little bit sloppy, having only done this less than a handful of times before, he wanted to try and see what sort of things would make the man tick, make him moan. Hypothesis: sides. Bill took the hand grasping Ford's tie and released him, dragging the hand down his chest and stomach before hooking his hand around his waist and sliding it back up, thumb on his chest, fingers wrapped around the curves of his back **.**

Stanford huffed out shakily through the wet sounds of their kissing, as he soon prodded out his tongue in order to run along the bottom of Bill's lip, up until his open mouth ended up being an easier excuse for him to whimper out at the tempting touches. Out of instinct, this caused for his fingers to protectively rub down against the dream demon's hip bone.

Bill's breath hitched, catching in his throat as a weak noise elicited from him. Oh boy, did he love this feeling. He opened his lips, curious to see how it would feel if he were to take the man's tongue in, pressing his hips closer and hooking his foo around the other's ankle. He tugged gently on the man's neck, inches away from nipping him as his fingernails dug into his neck.

Ford's body and overwhelmed senses reacted by pushing his hips forward in a gentle return, all while his tongue soon slipped forward in order to curiously lick and taste around Bill's wet mouth. His heart then picked up speed as he obediently leaned into his touches, and fleetingly wondered just how far he'd want to go.

Bill moved his hand forward and pushed his hand gently into Ford's stomach, dragging it upward once more before hooking over his shoulder and squeezing. The demon pushed him back harder against the board, feeling it roll backward and press closer against the wall, his hand hooking into the fabric and tugging down a bit before he pulled off of him, feeling it was time for more teasing. "Have you ever done anything like this with... Someone of my kind..?" He taunted with a giggle. "I may be jealous Ford.."

"A.. A demon?" Stanford whispered lightly between his lips, before his gaze flickered down towards the man tantalizingly holding at his coat, and soon dropping the fabric from his hand as he stepped back. "No, but- few humans." The man responded with his fingers now shakily adjusting his glasses, and trying to straighten what was messed up moments prior **.**

Bill hissed and reached forward to grab onto the lapels of his trenchcoat, hands gripping so close his knuckles went white. "I'm not done yet Ford." He breathed with a hazy, dizzy chuckle. He sucked on his teeth for a moment before tipping up close. "How about one of my kind of..." He glanced downward. "Genetic make up..I hear it's taboo.."

Stanford startled against the board and nodded fast, nervous, as his eyebrows knitted together with worry and nerves, breath coming out low and uneven through his lips. "Well, I never saw it as such." He remarked through a subtle grimace, before his gaze fleetingly peered towards the ceiling. "Then again, what isn't taboo to you?"

"Taboos don't exist in my dimension, Sixer." Bill responded with a snort, tugging on him once more before his hand drifted over his upper leg, dragging across his belt. "I can still feel it Ford."

"Just.. Would you just get to it, Cipher?" Stanford remarked as his fingers splayed nervously against the cold, black slate, and his bright blue eyes trailing down towards the dream demon's hand. Oh, Christ... "Jesus Christ, Bill.."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Bill replied with a chuckle before he slipped two fingers in between the leather and the fabric and roughly tugged forward.

The man went weak at the knees as he was jolted forward, and soon reached up in order to clasp onto Bill's shoulder and feverishly gasp out against his neck. "It's been ages.." Stanford whispered, as he then curiously slipped his hand against the other man's collar. "Have you ever done anything like this?"

"Can't say that I have! But I've seen it!" The demon called, licking his lips and leaning into him a bit. He swallowed tightly and chuckled at how fast the man's heart was beating, feeling it echo about his own chest cavity.

"Well, that sure is.. Interesting." Stanford spoke with knitted brows, now knowing how normal that sort of statement seemed, as it was coming from a being of energy who usually took the form of an isosceles monster. Carefully, the man used his other hand to trail down along Bill's hip a bit nervously, ghosting over his front, and teasing against the waistband of his slacks.

Bill bit his lip and wiggled his hips a bit, leaning them forward. "How so..? Explain, Ford..Or alternatively, I could enter your mind and find out.." He whispered and averted his eyes with a smirk.

Ford continued on, as he ghosted his lips against the pumping blood vessel hidden by remarkable skin, going fast and even like two galaxies threatening their collision in space, thumping throughout the massive void before becoming magnetized closer and picking up speed. "You're an interesting subject, is all.

Bill tugged once more at the other's belt. "So research me.." He cooed, pushing back against him a bit more and reaching up to begin pushing off his coat, fingers feeling achy and tingling.

Stanford licked his lips with a caught breath, the lust soaking up in his veins like a sponge, almost drugging him as Bill's voice seemed to melt into him. Without another thought, the man opened his mouth and soon latched his teeth down around the demon's neck, while his hand rubbed harshly against the man's hip bone, soon slipping up through his sweater in order to run along his skin.

Bill gasped out loudly, leaning most of his weight on the man as he arched his back, biting his lip and moaning out. "I--ohh.... I didn't know how swell that felt.." He murmured, grinning ear to ear.

Stanford seemed to huff through his nose as he pushed forward against Bill, staggering with his rubber boots pressed heel flat onto the wooden floors, as he then dragged his teeth a bit harshly against the damp skin. Soon enough, the human was gently walking Bill towards the desk, where he pressed him against it and began sucking harshly over his main artery with one hand pressing up between his pecs.

Bill made a soft noise of pleasure as he felt his lower back pressing against the desk, his heart thudding duly in his ribs as he wrapped his arms around Ford's neck, leaning his head to the side and rocking his hips forward as he moaned out, back arching gorgeously up into the scientist's hand.

Stanford pulled away a bit fast and left Bill, walking back with shaking limbs to a table, feeling almost childish with his intelligent demeanor now sunk so far down in front of Bill, all because of some hormones surging through his blood. He knew that the dream demon would leave promptly after getting bored, so he had to quickly juggle his options, and quickly advert his eyes away from Bill. "T-This is a good opportunity.. Right! I've...been meaning to know more about how your body has prepared it's function while harboring a supernatural being.."

Bill scoffed and blinked, pulling at his hair and adjusting his sweater, reaching a hand under to feel the sensitive skin, hissing out a bit. "Tick tock, kid.." He murmured.

"Get to the table and lay down, Bill." Stanford finally remarked as he straightened himself up from the chair, flattening his hair just to have it curl back up and fall into it's organized mess. "Now, please."

Bill grinned slyly up at him, eye's sparking with foxlike interest as he examined his nails before dropping his hand in his lap, blinking before he shrugged and stood up, making sure not to make any mistakes in his footing for fear of keeping his original statement.

To this, Stanford remained quiet. Only walking towards a wooden table placed near the window of his study with both of his hands folded beneath his back; and his eyes quietly peeling over Bill.

"Are you gonna dissect me?" Bill asked a bit excitedly. He sucked on his teeth, quiet for a moment before he shrugged and waltzed to the table, sitting himself down on it and swiveling to put his feet on the wood, glancing up to Ford with a bright, innocent look in his eyes.

Ford raised a thick brow with disinterest as Bill spoke, and watched him intently through the thick glass plates that sat on his nose. Soon enough, he had moved forward within the beat of a heart and pinned Bill's shoulders down against the table with a hard bang, mostly for his facade.

"You wish."

Bill stared up at him with wide eyes, searching the man's face and testing his luck by trying to push upward a bit, fighting back, not with all his strength, but testing the waters. He could already feel his heart in his ears again as he gazed into Ford's serious, dark blue eyes. "Oh..?"

The man knitted his brows and felt as his glasses slipped down his nose further, as his erection pressed against the table, and how his muscles tightened drastically in order to shove Bill down again.

Bill accepted the fate becoming of him and he swallowed out as he laid completely still, only letting his legs flatten out against the maplewood. The demon squirmed a bit despite it all, mostly on impulse and out of slight confusion.

"I want to test you, but only if you're willing to go through with being my variable, and conducting this without any sort of funny business." Stanford spoke quietly, feeling his palms sweat and his knees already feel weak against the table legs.

"I'm your partner in crime, remember? We shook on it." Bill grinned ear to ear, a bit disconcerting as his pupils dilated. "Knowledge is my game.." He murmured up at the man, smirking. "And I yearn for it."

"Till the end of time..." Stanford hushed out above the man, feeling as the words melted into his heart like a slowly dripping syrup, bittersweet in taste and beautiful as it stuck between his arteries with a suffocating feeling. Bill definitely had quite the affect on him... "Bill, I.."

Bill stared up at the man, lips pursed and eyebrows furrowed as he interrupted the man mid sentence and reached his hands onto Ford's collar and gripped it tight, tugging at him harshly and a bit awkwardly, his shoulders digging into the wood as a result of his actions.

Stanford jolted down fast, his eyes closing and breath catching lowly as he hovered just above the dream demon's lips. His fingers soon released Bill, and he braced his forearms quietly against the table with shaking legs. "Save it, Cipher. I need.. I need to start the experiment."

Bill blinked up at him with a disinterested, but lusty look, his heart thudding in his chest as he tried to make sense of the situation without invading Ford's thoughts. He was curious to see what he was up to. In it for the surprise, he let his arms drop back to the wood with a thud, staring up at the ceiling. He smirked a bit, wondering if Standford could handle whatever he was about to do.

Stanford soon pushed away and exhaled out his stresses, while he reached up in order to begin peeling away his coat, allowing it to drop to the floor. Followed by this, the scientist then peeled off his rusty orange sweater vest, in order to expose him in only black slacks, a black leather belt, and a white button down that he had tucked neatly into his pants. Licking his lips, the man now reached to adjust his glasses and string his hand through his fluff of ashy brown locks, as he turned and began to gather materials such as a clip board and a strap of elastic, showing one small box at the side band that displayed a small plastic screen. From there, he fiddled around for a small timer that fit in the palm of his hand. "I need to gather a few things, so would you mind getting undressed in the meantime?"

"Why?" Bill asked as he started to sit up again, rolling his eyes and finding himself disappointed and irritated. He was tired, but not that tired. "I don't know if I trust you." He cooed, furrowing his brows.

"No funny business, no complications, please." Stanford with his left hand raised upward, as he then began sifting around for some black, elasticized rope, that of which he gathered up and soon set aside on his desk with one finger held up towards Bill. "Now, I need to go grab a few things from downstairs. Can you sit tight?"

"Hurry fast, Six." Bill almost spat, eyes squinting in annoyance as he reached down and began pulling his sweater and shirt off, dragging the fibers across his face and exposing his chest, which he could already see was starting to bruise in some places.

Stanford rolled his eyes to the childish man, and soon made his way to the doorway and waved off Bill, adjusting his opened collar. "Get that heart rate band over your chest by the time I get back." He began, before making his way down the hallway and humming out through the air, while he trotted down the stairs and walked along towards his room with a flushing face. He still couldn't believe he was going through with something like this, with Bill, but the thought in itself made his heart flutter. Along his way towards his room, the man turned down his radio and tried to fight the odd feeling that swam inside of him.

Few minutes had passed before Ford had carefully closed his door with two hands full, specifically full of medium sized phallic rubber objects. He could only think of the protesting that had been brought about by the items, and it made him shake his head as he made way into the kitchen in order to grab a small bottle of vegetable oil, lost entirely in his own thoughts of what on earth he was doing. Soon, though, the statement Bill had said swam in his mind and he began hurriedly making his way through the house, near tripping on the first step of the stairs once he had made it there.

Bill stared at the door for a moment longer pursing his lips and deciding he hadn't had anything better to do anyway, so he might as well play Ford's game. He coughed into his arm before tossing his clothes onto the ground, standing on the table a pit precariously and zipping off his pants, letting that article join the other's before he left his boxers on, jumping off the table and picking up the monitor from the desk, tossing it back and forth in between his fingers before he shrugged and slipped the thing over under his pecs, staring down at it before clipping it in the back, looking over his chest and grinning a bit as he hopped back onto the table. Well this would be fun.

Climbing the stairs wasn't done without a bit of gratuitous worrying that numbed inside of Stanford's head, as he soon made his way through the hallway upon sending himself from the top step a bit awkwardly. The scientist exhaled out before pushing past the door to his study, and finally braced himself as he walked briskly towards the table, and turned in order to splay out his findings messily against the corner of another desk. "Glad to see you're willing to play along!" He spoke, nervous and attempting to lighten his own fidgety mood.

Bill looked curiously over the items and cleared his throat, grinning as he sat up straighter, puffing out his chest and well knowing that he looked attractive. "I've got nothing better to do." He replied simply, shrugging as he placed his hands on the wood.

The astrophysicist swallowed as he adjusted his glasses, and noted how his rolled up sleeves must have been crooked, his hair messy, oh, wow... "Uh.." Ford began a bit dumbly, before shaking his head slow and walking closer towards the table, so that he could flick on the heart monitor. "Here." From there, he turned a bit nervously towards his clip board on the desk, and hoisted it up with a Bic pen. "What is your heart rate right now?"

"You tell me, you're the scientist." Bill laughed out, shaking his head and sucking on his teeth. "Sixty eight two beats per minute. Currently." He replied, quirking an eyebrow. He was quiet for a moment, only listening to himself. "Oh! Now it's sixty-seven."

"You're the god." He huffed out, all before clicking the pen and nodding, sucking on his lip as he scrawled down the information with a keen eye, making sure to mark down sixty eight beats per minute, before setting the pen up inside of the metal clip, setting it aside and turning back in order to grab the ropes. Thankfully, the ropes came in sets. "Alright.. Mark your respiratory rate in one minute, tell me the results. No time traveling."

Bill scoffed and folded his legs underneath himself, leaning down to fiddle with the strap on his chest, adjusting and pulling it up just a bit as he waited for the universe's clock to strike zero once more. Three... Two... One.. Bill sat still and breathed, taking his breaths normally and waiting patiently until it reset once more. "Nineteen."

"Nineteen." Stanford repeated, as he set the ropes down onto the table, and quickly scrawled down the results again. Soon, he had turned to set the clipboard back against the desk with a soft smile. "Alright, Bill. Take off your boxers and lay down flat."

"Make me!" Bill called out, a bit sick of getting bossed around as he leaned forward, gripping onto his ankles. "This is a little fantasy of yours isn't it? Some nice mang laid out all pretty for you to examine, eh?" He teased, blinking.

"Oh, my god.." The scientist hissed quietly, bringing a hand to his face and soon turning around in order to walk towards the other man with a small frown, his ears looking red. "You would know." Stanford then responded, as he leaned down fast and shoved Bill back by his chest, pinning him to the table, and holding down one of his arm while his other hand skirted around for the rope. "You're acting childish, Bill.."

Bill cackled a bit devishly and licked his lips. "That's unusual.." He teased, letting Ford pin him as he fidgeted his legs and pressed his back down into the wood, complying easily.

"It's aggravating, is what it is." The man remarked through his teeth, as he then strung one spool of the black rope around the table leg, and wound it in a small knot, soon bringing the rest up in order to tie around the demon's wrist tightly. "I could easily tie you up and leave you here if you keep it up, but I won't." Stanford soon straightened himself, as he made way towards the other side of the table and gripped his right forearm tightly, pinning it against the wood. "Mostly just because you're my friend."

"Well then that thought was redundant." Bill replied with a snicker, shaking his head and gasping out a bit when he felt Ford tie a knot on his wrist, his hand getting tugged down and pressed flat against the table. He pulled on it a bit curiously, trying to sit up.

The human was having none of his antics, as he soon sent his hand forward and shot Bill back onto the table, dragging the rope across Bill's chest, before reaching down and repeating the process with tighter knots. "That's _unusual."_

Bill hissed up at him and watched the man intently, his wrist still tugging at the rope in the same manner a cat would when getting it's claw stuck in something. He twisted and turned a bit, though he was leaning into it, now, making a game out of it as he wiggled under Ford's touch.

Stanford sighed in his exasperation as he walked to the side of the table and reached forward, in order to begin pulling his boxers down by the waistband, tugging them to his upper thighs a bit forcefully as he continued on with knit eyebrows.

Bill panted up at the man, partly aware that his heart rate was already up just from this activity. He rolled his knees left and right and stretched out his legs, gazing up at Ford, sure that he was about to be stabbed or something. He'd find a new vessel anyway. No biggie.

Soon enough, Stanford had carefully peeled off the boxers from before and carefully slipped them from Bill's feet, before tossing the article towards the floor, and brushing off his hands. Upon doing this, the human reached forward in order to take one rope into his hand and soon pulled back with his hand dragging down the dream demon's leg, spreading it against the table.

Bill's breath hitched at being exposed and he arched his back as he tried to squirm. "Wow six! You-nng.. Really know how to tie a not!" Part of him wondered if this was an exorcism but again, no biggie. Plus! Ford would never. Bill tugged on his leg just a bit, testing the waters and trying to tease the man.

"I was the best Boy Scout there was." He remarked, laughing and scrunching his nose before shifting and grasping the last thin handful of black rope in his palm, reaching to spread Bill further against the table, exposing him fully and pinning his calf down as he strung the rope around once more, tightened it, and bound it around the demon's ankle in a tight loop. "Anyway.. How are you feeling?"

"I'm glad to see you're putting those skills to good use.." Bill hummed as he grunted a bit in reply to Ford tugging on his leg. He felt himself twitch and his ears turned pink. "Swell! All things considered."

Stanford swallowed as he tightened up the knot, and soon pulled up a chair beside the table, with his ankle hooked against it. The man now reached into his pocket in order to fish out the metal timer from before, and flick it on with precise fingers. "Good, good. You've been holding up fairly well." He nodded, and began pushing the small rubber button up to the mark of thirty. Hopefully, he could pull this off.

Bill glanced over, furrowing his brows and watching Ford's fingers work with the little odd dial. He blinked slow, mouth watering as he suddenly realized he could hardly move at all. Writhing and squirming against the table, gasping out each time the black cords tugged on his joints.

"Did I speak too soon?" The man hushed as he dropped the chair, and gently walked over in order to bring his knee up onto the table, smiling a bit innocently. Meanwhile, he had begun trailing his belt out from it's metal lock, starting to take it off as he began leaning over the straining demon. "Because that'd be quite the shame."

Bill was becoming excited and he hummed out lowly as he watched Ford and slid himself up, arching his back and stretching his neck towards the back wall extremely slow, stretching himself before glancing back at Ford, lowly noticing how the throbbing was coming back. "Mmm~" he hummed, giving him a sly look. "What a set up.."

"Heh.." The man grinned and shook his head slow, as he finally slipped the belt from it's loops, and set it down against Bill's bare pelvis and hips, allowing for the hide to run against his skin slowly while he leaned forward above the man, his hair hanging loosely. The scientist slowly breathed out in anticipation as he reached up in order to remove his glasses, that of which he folded and soon set aside, while a careful hand curled and folded against Bill's abdomen.

Bill gasped out and he exhaled slow, taking long, deep breaths as he began to tremble, close to complaining about the cold as he stared up at Ford, mouth watering as he lowered himself back down. Few moments passed of Ford staring at this beautiful man's glimmering eyes and long lashes, getting entirely lost in him as he sunk in, sinking down as if he was in a river, and soon turned Bill's jaw up in a longing, beautiful kiss.

Bill's breath hitched at the feeling that was sent down his entire body, his head dizzy, knees weak as they impulsively jutted against the bonds. Bill kissed him back gently, but extremely needily, leaning up and trying to push against the man with what little will he had. Stanford helped the cause by easing his body down carefully, pressing himself against Bill and allowing him to relax against the table, with his other hand reaching up in order to hold against the demon's face as they kissed. Carefully, he had tipped his head upward and gently ran his tongue in between his sweet lips, favoring the taste and running it up against Bill's pallet with careful and short licks.

Bill couldn't hold in the moan that spilled from his lips at being held so sweetly and so tightly captive in this man's office. He shivered and was already raising his hips a bit as the man kissed him, his back trembling and hands wrapping around the rope that bound them. In return, Stanford furrowed his brows slowly at the noise that sent straight down to his pelvis, causing for his face to flush while he tipped his head in order to push his tongue further into the man's parted mouth. With this, his two fingers began tenderly rubbing against the lightly bruising spot above Bill's tendon, applying pressure as he began to lick his pallet again, adoring the noises that were coming from this. Bill was losing himself fast, feeling blood rush downward, making his hips light with warmth as he moaned around Ford's tongue once more, his own prodding out weakly to meet him. 

"Mmhh..." The made pathetic noises, knowing he couldn't pull away or push up, adoring that all he could do was accept his place.

The man soon shifted his weight against the firm table, parting their lips away and licking his own as the saliva lingered in his mouth. Bill tasted so incredible, so addicting, and it caused for him to crash their mouths together again once he had himself straddling the bare dream demon, applying his weight down just hardly.

Bill decided to play around a bit and his eyes fluttered shut as the man leaned over him, pushing into his neck, the demon rendered absolutely helpless and wanting on the table. But he could still play. Bill began focusing heavily on his lips, his tongue his mouth and his saliva, taking a deep breath as he slowly let a sweetness take over his lips, only for a moment. Though he knew this would confuse the man, which only made it more fun.

Stanford began rolling his fingers in a firm circle while they kissed, and he could soon find that his eyes were gazing down in a drunken haze of pleasure, soon falling shut again. Was he.. Tasting sugar? Stanford now furrowed his brows from confusion and shifted apart just a bit, licking his lips and soon deciding upon moving back in with a sparking need. This time, the man ran his other hand tenderly up throughout Bill's hair and parted his mouth open as a way of wanting Bill's tongue, wanting more of the taste.

Bill complied easily and slipped the muscle into Ford's mouth, his wrists pushing against their binds on impulse as he tried to wrap his hands into the man's hair. He whined a bit regretfully and accepted it as he let Ford do as he pleased, extremely happy with the reaction. Being able to feel ones emotions made everything all the more better. Almost two times the lust..

Stanford's breath seemed to exhale out heavily, as he was holding it for quite some time and that in turn caused for his shoulder muscles to sink. Willingly the man began to ride his tongue up against Bill's, a bit messy as the corners of his mouth brimmed with saliva, and a sweet fluid that now took up his mind and his senses.

Bill's hips began raising a bit needily as he kissed the man, leaning his head back down onto the wood with a soft thud before he moaned out, eyes rolling back behind his eyelids as he struggled to think. "Mmh...nn.." He could feel his heart beat quickening, the strap around his chest only making him needier.

Stanford noticed the change and quietly shifted his hips closer to the table, rubbing gently against it while a light moan roused in his throat. Carefully, the man then tipped his head and took Bill's lower lip between his teeth, sucking and biting lightly.

Bill cried out lowly and pushed back into him, his hips aching. The demon's eyes fluttered open and he swallowed the sugary taste. He waited until the man broke off to sass him. "Was this just an excuse to have another chance to de..hhah..demean a g-god? O-or to pleasure yourself..? I can.." He tried hard not to stutter through pleasure. "Feel the want radiating off.... Of you.."

 

Stanford shivered above the man at the amazing noise, before parting his lips away and licking along the length of them slowly, grinding himself down with a short huff of pleasure. "Neither.. Neither. I just... I've just wanted to do this for a long while, Bill. I've wanted to see you like this, and show you how this feels."

Bill scoffed, squinting and tipping hid head back, hips trembling and lips parted as his chest heaved a bit. "Weak.." He murmured, mostly deciding to see how he'd react to being taunted. In a way, they were both conducting their own experiments.

Stanford felt a bit of pride tweak in his chest as he then lowered his eyebrows, his gaze turning to a cold glare. "Fine." The scientist hissed out, reaching down in order to wrap his hands around the other's biceps. "Maybe I only did this because I want to pin you down and fuck you, and make you want more from me."

"Ohh~!" Bill's head snapped up and his eyes widened as he bit his lip, looking Ford over. "I'm liking this new side, F...fh..." His eyes dazed over as he tried to collect thoughts, ignoring the quiet throbbing from down south. His heart rate was considerably faster now.  


"Say it." He began quietly, blank as his hips repeated the harsh motion down against Bill's pelvis, feeling the man through his now tight slacks. In the background, the only resonating sound was of the birds outside, and the heightened heartbeat of Bill.

Bill presssed his hips into the table, the force oddly uncomfortable and yet pleasurable as he sat, laying flat against the table, trembling and splayed out for the world to see as he panted. "I h-hope you're taking notes." He laughed out. Stanford cocked an eyebrow with an amused grin, scoffing as he then rested back. It took a bit of strain to stand at first, a few moments to get used to the awkward feeling of his member growing tight in his slacks, but he easily began his way back towards the chair at the side of the table, sitting himself down and crossing his legs. Humming out, Stanford shifted down against the comfortable glazed wood and took his clipboard into hand, clicking the pen while he quietly checked over the stopwatch.

"Heart rate?"

Bill swallowed a bit brokenly, writhing before sighing and giving up. "Seventy..three."

"Not bad, not bad.." Stanford darted his tongue out from his lips carefully as he skittered down the results in a messy cursive penmanship. With his free hand, the man spread his fingers and gently began drumming them along the inside of Bill's thigh.

Bill whined a bit as he tipped his head back, eyes staring at the wall opposite of him before they rolled back and he shut them. He didn't make a noise or say a word, almost completely compliment. He didn't have a choice anyway.

"How is everything feeling? Describe how your body is reacting right now, Bill." The man tipped his head up curiously, and gently ghosted his fingers up and down the man's thigh, keeping his icy gaze locked on the dream demon.

A guttural growl left Bill's throat and he hissed lowly at Ford's hand grasping his thigh. "Its a vessel. It reacts as a vessel should." He murmured, well aware that Stanford was trying to keep his heart rate up. And it was working. His hand was so close.

The man raised his brow and gave Bill a blank look, expectant and showing how he was done putting up with his antics. From there, he pushed his thumb down against the inner muscles surrounding his femur, feeling around the dip of his thigh with a skilled hand. "Stop being coy. Now, answer my question." Bill whined and raised his hips a bit, almost hoping Ford's hand would slip down and comply. He shivered and bit his lip, accepting a bit of defeat.

"Warm. Angry."

To this, though, the man merely kept his hand stationary and rolled his eyes in annoyance, glaring off towards the wall while he gave his leg a firm squeeze between warm fingers. "You're not complying. How does your stomach feel, or your legs? To they tingle, or do they feel like they're burning? What impulses do you have right now?"

Bill squinted at Ford and licked his lips slow, huffing and deciding to play along, raising his hips slowly and lowering them, almost thrusting up in a gradual motion. "Hmm.. Stomach feels warm too, legs are weak. I'm tempted to leave this body.

"Oh? And what do you think that would accomplish?" The human licked his lips slowly and finally raised his hand up just a bit, narrowing his eyes just enough. However, he soon skirted his hand away and pushed to his feet, turning on his heel slowly in order to make his way over towards his desk, in which he opened with a careful hand. He searched around briefly for a custom pair of rubber gloves that sat in there, and soon fished the sanitary items up in order to slip them over along his hands. "A meditation session wouldn't be the easiest with our adrenaline right now."Bill snickered and shook his head. "Right." He mumbled, licking his lips and sighing out, tensing up a bit as he realized what Ford was doing. He cleared his throat and tried not to get too excited. He could be misinterperating, but what with who he was and where he was, he looked back at Ford, blonde and brown locks splayed against the table, lips wet as he continued the sly rise and fall of his hips.

The man from beside the room felt his head go dizzy at the small motions of the dream demon, and he soon rolled his shoulders and cracked his fingers as a means to flow out some of the tensing energy, trying to keep stoic. Slowly, the man then made way back to his seat, and pulled it close towards the table with his foot before comfortably sitting down, and being sure that he had rolled up his sleeves. "You must really like this, huh?"

"I've never experienced it before. I didn't know it felt so nice." Bill grinned and chuckled before turning his head back up towards the ceiling, wetting his pallet and biting his lip

Stanford snickered lightly as he reached back towards the smaller table in order to grip the bottle of Vegetable Oil, taking the tub into his palm and beginning to remove the cap as his eyes burned over Bill's beautiful skin. As he began whistling a light tune beneath his breath, the scientist then lubricated his hands up gently and meticulously before he finally leaned forward, and placed one slick hand against the man's inner thigh.

Bill hissed and tried to glance down, onto to have his eyes ache. He swallowed and dropped his head back down and leaned up into the touch, hips trembling and hands curling into fists. Stanford smiled innocently to the reaction, finding pleasure in it, before one of his slicked hands trailed up in order to begin gently running up and down the sensitive nerve endings of his length. He moved two tantalizing fingers up and down the bottom of his length with a light pressure, while his other hand began running right circles against the muscles of his inner thighs.

Bill practically cried out from the contact, tipping his head back as broken noises elicited from him before he bit his lip and shivered out, squaring his shoulders back. His noises weren't loud, and it was obvious he was holding them back.

"If you think it feels nice, then you can show it, Bill." Stanford piped up through the subtle silence, as he then brought his thumb up and began running tantalizing circles along his tip, feeling the wetness and favoring in his gorgeous reactions. So, so incredibly sweet and unique... What a lovely muse he was. "I'm not here to judge you, and you know this full well."

"Bull-hhah...shit.." Bill gasped out loudly, quiet whines drowning him as he pressed his hips down once more, back following as he flexed his toes, groaning softly.

Stanford couldn't help but to scrunch his nose with laughter from this, feeling his glasses meet with his furrowed brows as he gave Bill an encouraging squeeze. "Yeah, it really is." He hushed out, smiling coyly before he began a soft stroking pattern. "Though I would like you to show it, that much was true."

"Why- so you can..." Bill took a deep breath as he turned his head away from Ford, staring at the wall. "Jot the frequency at which I scream?" He chuckled and wiggled his hips a bit before he experimentally raised them, pushing into Ford's hand.

Stanford scowled and shoved his hand down against the other man's pelvis, as he then began to slow his movements down, eventually pulling his hand down in order to massage against the lining of his pelvis. "Tough guess."

Bill snorted and rolled his eyes before letting them flutter shut, huffing a bit at having his hips shoved down too. He furrowed his brow and swivled his ankles before finally holding completely still, whining at Ford's fleeting touches.

"It's more of a personal thing, really.." Stanford snorted, before shifting his hand along the inner parts of Bill's spread thighs, teasing him and enjoying how he raised into the touch at times. "Your noises are pleasuring, even though your voice can be annoying as sin any other time."

Bill growled a bit and rolled his leg outward, still staring hard at the wall. He pushed his shoulders back, raising his form a bit. "If it wasn't annoying, no one would listen."

Stanford pushed a slicked hand up and behind Bill's curved spine, as if holding him up while his right hand tantalizingly began to slick up and down the demon's length with one finger. He pressed against the bottom portion of his member with an innocent smile, lowering his eyelids with pleasure. "Well, it seems like you've got my full attention now, even without the boisterous tone."

Bill moaned out lowly and sighed, biting hid lip and making an extremely vulnerable and weak expression, gladly easing into his facial features as he was no longer facing the man. The sensation on his back was odd, but he couldn't say it was unpleasant, so he let Ford hold him.

Momentarily, Stanford seemed to hold his lower lip in between his teeth as he ran his thighs together in the seat, before releasing it and moving in order to cross one leg over the other, and tightening his muscles. Carefully, he reached in order to run his thumb adoringly against Bill's leaking length with a calmed smile. "How is it feeling?" Whispering out, the scientist then began to carefully pump his length.

"Oh, you can tell.." Bill murmured against his shoulder, breath starting to become hot and heavy as he began raising his hips again, completely on impulse. Though he couldnt help but smile as he bit his lip once more, a soft noise eliciting from him.

Stanford felt how his skin stung with alarming heat, and how pinpricks trailed up along his curved spine beneath the tucked in, crisp button up. At Bill's beautiful reaction, the man couldn't help but pick up the pacing of his wet gloved hand as he ran his thighs together tightly, causing for his breath to audibly waver. "Jesus, can I.."

Bill's eyes widened and his head snapped to the side as his mouth and eyes watered a bit, continuing to slowly thrust into Ford's hand as he gazed down in between his legs. "Hm." He was suddenly aware of the lust echoing obviously throughout the room.

"Mh?" Stan hummed out breathlessly while he squeezed his hand more so, and soon lowered his gaze up towards the dream demon's face. Each time the realization hit, Stanford would flood with embarrassment and a tinge of guilt... Why would such a muse want to do this with him?

Bill felt the guilt in the air and squinted, licking his lips slow and chuckling. "If you think you're making me do this, you're mistaken.." He murmured, pushing. "Plus I'm enjoying it immensely.." The demons back arched as another soft moan left his lips.

Stanford swallowed with big eyes as his glasses fell down the bridge of his nose, making his mind spin just as Bill let out another moan. With that, he crossed his legs a bit tighter, and sighed out blissfully. "I'm almost considering untying you, but I can't.."

Bill chuckled lowly. "Don't get too attached, Six.," he murmured, licking his lips and humming softly. "Though... Why can't you..?" He asked gently, blinking slow. "This heart monitor still works weather or not I'm tied down."

"Your energy varying on your actions could easily throw off the dependent variable that I have set." Stanford remarked carefully, before removing his hand from the other's length and watching as it glistened from moisture. "In addition? Your actions are kind of spastic, Bill. I need to check if your body with function properly, like another human's; and so I need you to stay put."

Bill's lips pressed into a frown and he hummed out lowly before averting his eyes to the side. He gave a curt nod, trying not to whine out at the lack of contact, and laid still, frustrated, but complying.

In the meantime of this, Stanford had shifted back around in his seat and soon taken a long white silicone object into gloved hands, while his other hand reached quietly for the oil product.

Bill's lashes fluttered curiously at the object Ford held and he swallowed the saliva resting on his tongue as he wiggled his hips, fidgeting at being aroused with no touch. He was seconds away from whining, and that turned into him wondering what the reaction of him calling out the other's name would be. He grinned and lowered his eyelids before dropping the expression and tipping his head back. "Foorrd~..!" He called out in a low, sexy tone."

Stanford was sitting patiently in his seat as he began examining the size of the toy, soon setting it down on the table and beginning to lubricate his fingers again with a small amount of the oil that he had poured into the cap. However, each part of him tensed at the sound of Bill purring out his name as he did. The man seemed to bite his lip and glance downward, while he squeezed his thighs and held back a soft breath.

Bill cackled under his breath and licked his lips, closing his eyes and sighing blissfully as he awaited whatever Ford was planning for him, listening to the faint pulse of his heart and beep of the heart rate monitor watch.

"Let's.." He hushed out in a cracking tone, before clearing his throat and straightening up, moving his crossed legs so that his shoes were pressed flat to the ground. "Let's focus the majority of this time onto you. We've got a timer, after all." Stanford seemed to laugh lightheartedly, all before his gaze fell down along the pleasing curves of Bill's body.

"Sure, sure.." Bill replied softly, clearing his throat and keeping his eyes closed, his heart beat slowing down as he continued to be untouched.

The scientist seemed to clear the embarrassed tone from his voice with a guttural cough, before he shifted in his seat and made sure that his sleeves were rolled up. Carefully, the man reached his hand down beneath Bill's member and began massaging, with two of his fingers curling down to run against the demon's entrance. "This next part may be uncomfortable, so tell me to stop at any time."

Bill quirked an eyebrow and licked his lips, raising his hips with a curious noise and almost spreading out his legs farther. He grinned a bit coyly and closed his eyes, expectant and curious. "You sure know your way around the body." He called.

"When being stuck with it for a good twenty five years, I know my way around." Stanford smiled lightly with his gloved hand turned at a bit of an awkward angle. Soon, he adjusted and shifted his body so that his palm was pressed comfortably against the base of Bill's length. Carefully, he began running his pointer finger in a gentle circle around the muscle, lubricating it and pushing with light pressure. "Alright, you might enjoy the painful part of this. If not, you know the drill." He cooed out in a calming tone, before beginning to press and ease in his index finger inside of the dream demon, noting just how tight it seemed.

Bill blinked a few times and hummed lowly. The feeling was definitely odd, but not unpleasant or painful yet. He sat still, laying flat against the table and rotating his wrists, stretching his fingers. "It's extremely new.. Not uncomfortable yet..

Stanford nodded to himself quietly and began to ease in the rest of the way, slowly and meticulously with his digit curling in. He placed his other hand gently against Bill's thigh, while he pushed his finger all the way in.

"Ahh.." A soft noise left Bill's throat as he pushed his hips down onto the table, his thighs trembling only slightly as he took in the new feeling, his eyes fluttering shut beautifully. The demon's breath came out a bit broken and expectant, his muscles tensing.

To this reaction, the scientist smiled softly and pressed his thumb in a calming circle against his friend's thigh, as he began to press his forefinger all the way in. Once there, he began to turn and curl the digit inside of the man, before setting a soft rhythm. "How are you holding up?"

Bill gasped and furrowed his brow, wiggling his hips in a meek attempt to push back on him. Alas, it was to no avail, and he whined lowly, not answering Ford as his head swam and his chest started pushing up and down in a dull rhythm.

Stanford seemed to smile proudly with his lashes lowered, as he started up the careful rhythm and began fingering the man strapped to his studying table, curling his finger laggardly and running along the inside of him curiously. He brushed up against a ball of nerves curiously and began moving his finger in a soft circle, as his other hand ghosted up in order to trace along Bill's arousal.

A quiet yelp left Bill's throat at the feeling and he finally gave in, letting himself raise his hips as he bit his lip's, a guttural moan exiting. "Ohhoh... What was that..?" He muttered, trying to lift his head up to look, which only made him throb.

"This..?" Stanford gazed up over his glasses and ran his finger against the spot with a bit more pressure this time, seeming to massage it as his other thumb brushed against Bill's tip. As he did this, the human began thrusting up against the spot with a careful hand.

"Ohh..nng... Fh..ford.." The being gasped out brokenly and pressed his heels down into the wood, arching his back and taking heavy breaths, feeling his heart pace quicken desperately.

"There.." Stanford purred in a low and loving tone as he began spreading the demon out to the best of his ability, adoring just how beautiful Bill looked with his twisting form. "Brace yourself, I'm going to put in a second one soon." He whispered out, as if he had to hover on a tightrope while handling this man's body. After a moment of time, the human began slowing his motions in order to ease the tip of his second finger beside his first.

"Oh god-!" Bill called out and almost attempted to helplessly buck his hips before he resulted on trembling, his feet flexing and hands tensing into fists. "Go already-.." Stanford raised his brow with quirked lips as he soon squeezed Bill gently, taking no other warning as he pushed his two fingers in all the way to the end, pushing up inside of the demon and thrusting hard against his sweet spot tenderly.

Bill's breath hitched loudly as another moan left him and he tensed the muscles of his stomach, causing his ribs to poke out more than usual as he jolted a bit, cackling lowly at the irony of the situation before breathing around the pain, starting to gyrate his hips to the best of his ability.

Stanford leaned himself down over the table and quietly kissed Bill's hip, before beginning to French kiss up along the curve of his pelvis, against his hip bone. Meanwhile, he began picking up the same pace of thrusting in and out of his entrance while his mouth kissed and sucked, soon parting open farther in order to leave a dark bite mark against his beautiful skin.

Bill gasped loudly upon feeling lips pressed to his hips and he groaned appreciatively, pushing his hips up to meet the man's face, his heart accelerating a bit wildly. The demon could feel the heart rate monitor tightening on him each time he drew a bigger breath, and he began to writhe a bit more at the soft pooling in his stomach. "Mmgh-- S..Six..Hhah--"

Perfect teeth sunk further and further against his skin, before parting away and beginning to leave more bruise marks along the dream demon's hip, that he would kiss and lick gently once he had finished. Each noise sent right between the astrophysicist's legs, and he couldn't help but to laugh breathlessly above the skin as his fingers began stretching and scissoring Bill. He truly was cute like this.

Bill sat, completely idle and helpless as he pushed up and arched and tipped his head back, almost exhausting himself, everything was so sensitive, so, so sensitive. He had never done anything like this before and oh god, did he enjoy it. "Ford-.." He panted softly.

"Mmh.." Stanford hummed lightly, dragging his tongue downward before slowly pulling his head up with a ribbon of his fluids, licking away the saliva as he stared to Bill with lowered eyelashes; while his fingers began to thrust hard inside of Bill, though the motions stayed slow.

Bill turned his head to stare at Ford's looking over his face and expression as his heart rate continued to raise, hearing it thud in his ears, he licked his lips slow and squinted, glancing down once more in between Ford's legs as he tried to think straight, tried to function through the pleasure surging in and around him.

"Third." Stanford whispered out lowly, as he pressed a gentle kiss right against the man's stomach, now prodding his third finger carefully beside his other two, which tried to push for room and accommodate the bigger size. Soon enough, he had began pushing all three inside of him with a very slow motion.

"Hhahhh.." Bill moaned out loudly, gasps of surprise coming from him as he shut his watering eyes tight, still lowly undulating his hips before he bit down on his lip and collapsed against the table, untensing his muscles and trying to control his breathing. "How are you... So calm... Mmhh.." His eyes fluttered open and he pushed some of his blood flow to his head, trying to make his cheeks look more rosey as he parted his lips. "Wouldn't you.. Like some relief as well?" He teased softly.

Stanford pressed his eyes shut carefully as he attempted to shift down further and press his lips against the base of Bill, licking gently and trying to distract himself from how the noises were getting to him. Throughout this process, Ford continued to tenderly finger inside of the man as a means for the experiment, as well as a distraction, while his mouth gently parted away. "I've got my ways of handling these feelings." He stated through short breath, before his digits ran up against Bill again and again. "I'll be alright, my friend. This experiment is primarily focused on how your body functions, so it's the best that I don't interfere."

"Hmph.." Bill huffed and averted his eyes, crying out softly and raising himself a bit once more, unable to resist the temptation. "Fhh.." For now, he could lay still. But he was starting to get more desperate. "Ford, fhhooh.." He moaned out loudly, close to screaming as he felt that feeling from earlier come back to him. "God-!!"

"You're doing so well, Bill.." The man praised lowly with his cheeks filled with warmth, purring out the words against his skin as his fingers began moving faster and faster against the demon's sweet spot, feeling him tense and try to fuck himself against the lubricated fingers.

Bill gave a weak noise in reply and began writhing against the bonds just a bit more, tugging at his hands and his hips moving a bit sporadically in a weak attempt to bring himself closer. "Hhmm..nng.." He bit his lip to suppress his noises and arched his back far.

Stanford licked over his lips as his gaze graced up along the beautiful bruises blooming like flowers along his experiment's skin; making his head fog from lust. He only hoped that Bill would feel his need, but he prayed that no bad intentions would rise after his next action... With a careful hand, the human pulled out his fingers tantalizingly and lowered his gaze down to the white sex toy that he had rested on the table minutes earlier. He began taking in just how nicely the entity reacted to his touches, but he wanted so much more than just this. "God..." The human whispered lowly, with his glasses askew and his chestnut hair falling down against his face.

Bill groaned out as he felt Stanford's fingers leave him and he pressed his hips in harder to the table, snarling under his breath as he raised his head and blinked with expectant eyes as he glared at him, pushing against nothing. "I- I swear-.."

"Swear what? Use your words, then I'll comply a bit easier." His six fingered hand reached to the side and ghosted against the toy, which he gripped gently by the base and examined over with a now sharpened interest. This one would definitely hurt. His gaze peeled forward as he took the bottle of oil in hand, and gently poured a small amount into the palm of his hand, soon setting it aside and trying to not let it slip. "I'll start untying your legs soon, if you'll comply with me."

Bill blinked at him and gazed up at the ceiling with a thud, his chest heaving hard, panting breaths ghosting out of his lips as his hands continued to tense and loosen, knowing he'd be gripping onto Ford like hell if he wasn't bound.

Stanford seemed to chuckle lightheartedly beneath his breath as he began slicking up the previously sterile toy, watching as the few ridges glistened from being lubricated. "Though.. Are you feeling alright all in all?"

Bill practically barked before biting his tongue hard and muttering long strings of angry phrases under his tongue in Latin before taking a deep breath and sighing. "Six.." He said in a bit of a warning tone.

Stanford gazed up above his glasses with a wide-eyed and unguarded look, that soon grew knowledgable in how the dream demon felt. Boundaries, right. Don't overdo it... He didn't want to overdo it. The man then remained quiet as he shifted his hand down with the toy readily prepared, pressing against Bill and pushing forward with a shaking hand. "This one will sting." Stanford began cautiously, turning his gaze towards Bill and managing a smile.

But Bill didn't mind the pain that shot through him from having the toy pushed in at all. He moaned out, though it was a bit high pitched before he began to slowly breathe into it, lifting his hips to give Ford better access, causing his shoulder blades to press down into the wood.

Stanford lowered his gaze at the beautiful muse tied to his table while he then urged on the dildo, coaxing the lubricated tip against his entrance before it finally slid in, despite some strain and push. The sight was just adoring, but Ford could only note how it made his body pulsate with lust and want, his want to push himself inside of the demon and claim him was only growing larger. His fingers hooked around the base of the phallic object as he then began pushing it inside, with his right hand diligently petting against Bill's lower abdomen while the slow motion began

Bill continued his broken, sporadic breaths and tried to keep his legs still, his muscles tensing as he felt the object push in farther. "nn-ahh..." He called softly, eyes fluttering shut. "Mmh.." He couldn't help but notice Ford's increasing interest, and the corners of his lips turned up.

Stanford watched with his lower lip worried between his teeth as he began the tender motion of thrusting in and out, with the long white rubber brushing up against the deep portions of Bill's plush muscles from time to time.

Bill felt the bright pain slide into an even brighter pleasure and he pushed back against the object, starting to rock his hips in an extremely low motion. "you're enjoying yourself..." He muttered, opening his eyes and turning his head to look at him.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Stanford remarked with a quirked eyebrow and a catfish grin, as he then began to set a faster rhythm of longing thrusts, that of which pressed tightly inside of Bill. "My he sight of you can be a bit overbearing to my hormones, it I'm being honest."

Bill whined out softly and continued the motions, matching the pace of Ford's hand. His hands wrapped around the black cords binding him and he struggled to breathe normally. "I s..suppose that's understandable.. Having a god tied to your table, screaming your name.." He scoffed.

Stanford continued to delicately pet along Bill's abdomen, pushing down against him occasionally once the toy was pushed in to the hilt. Once there, buried deep inside of the panting god, Stanford used his free thumb in order to run against a small dial at the bottom of the toy, that caused for it to begin a soft whirring, vibrating now in his touch. "I wouldn't say that you're screaming yet."

Bill gasped loudly and his eyes flew wide open, his heart pounding as he arched his back and cried out. Half of him was attempting to be louder, to get to Stanford, and the rest was pure pleasure. "Oh--!!" He wasn't expecting it to do _that_ but it felt amazing.

Stanford, however, could easily see through a bit of his ploy in trying to get to him. He could tell a fake moan when he heard one. Soon enough, the man had began rubbing the vibrations tantalizingly against Bill's prostate, while his other hand soon inched up in order to squeeze and run his leaking member against his hand. "How many times do I have to say it, Bill?" Ford seemed to speak in his own exasperation, before pressing his gloved hand against the now slippery dial, being cautious with his actions. "I'm not the experiment here."

Bill could hardly think at all at this point, the pleasure surging through him and the smell of it in the air completely taking him over. "Hhah-!!" He practically cried, eyes and mouth watering as his knuckles turned white from gripping the rope so hard. Oh, he would get him back, he would get him back. "Ford!" He moaned, the soft weight on his stomach making everything warmer. He writhed and raised his hips.   


In an accidental motion of his thumb flicking downward against the oiled dial, Stanford accidentally slipped the vibrator up to its highest possible setting, causing for him to curse under his breath and fumble to turn it down as he slowed the thrusting. "Shit, sorry-!" The man all but yelped as he then tried to manage down the rising embarrassment, seeming to turn crimson in a worried flush that dusted along his face.

Bill's eyes went wide once more as he completely tensed, back arching and shoulders squared behind him, hair sticking to his forehead as a practical scream left him. When the vibrating stopped, he collapsed, laughing. "Woow.."

"A-are you alright? God, I'm sorry, Bill-" the man knitted his brows and gazed about hurriedly, swallowing slowly and feeling as his chest rose and fell, and his hand gently began petting the demon's stomach again. He was trying his best not to fuss, but it was difficult not to.

Bill snickered and grinned up at the man, biting his lip and quirking his eyebrow, blonde and brown locks spread about the table as he took deep, long breaths. "Ohh... Boy am I." He cooed, blinking wide. He shifted and expectantly wiggled his hips. "Seriously.. You fret over me like a mother hen..."

"Well, it's your first time!" Stanford interjected with a rosy face, from his nose, to his cheeks, to his ears. "I know you're a dream demon, but you're still in a human vessel. I also consider you a friend, so I'd like to at least _try_ taking care of you.." He worried his lower lip between his teeth and exhaled out through his nose, before soon running his fingers against Bill's inner thigh.

Bill blinked slowly up at him at the foreign word before nodding. "Still- This vessel is more powerful with me inside it." He cleared his throat, already starting to calm down. "Maximum heart rate without me is about.. One eighty.. With me it's two hundred and fifty." He grinned proudly.

"H..Holy Ghost.." The scientist proclaimed as he soon sat up in his chair more so, and knew then that he needed to get Bill to release within the thirty minute time rate, and it had already deduced itself to about ten minutes. There was no way he could go about this how he wanted to, since being given the small time limit, his own distractions, his own wants- from all things above, he could finish the rest of the tests later. "Bill?"

Bill squinted at the change of atmosphere. "What?" He asked, slightly trying not to snap. He licked his lips slow and sighed quietly, shifting at the feeling of the phallic object still pressed inside him.

Stanford licked his lips a bit, and soon shifted in order to gently pull out and switch off the object that rested inside of Bill, now setting it between his spread legs calmly. "Don't get pissy, but I'd like to untie you now."

The Demon whined lowly when he felt the absence of the toy inside him. A moment later, he calmed down. "Why?" Bill asked, blinking slow. He certainly didn't care either way. But he did desperately want to grip the fabric of the man's shirt. A curious look in his eyes.

"I.. I really can't wait any longer, Bill." Stanford began as he inched forward and began to untie the ropes to the best of his ability, feeling as his arms shook from anticipation and need while the ropes fought against his quaking fingers. Quickly, Stan seemed to tear away the gloves and toss them to the floor; making his task fast and easy. Soon enough, he had made way to Bill's left arm and he began to loosen the knot. "I want you more than any other human being I've ever encountered, Cipher."

"Eager Beaver." Bill teased, waiting until the precise moment, until he felt the cords around his wrists drop and loosen before he snapped his hands up fast to grip onto Stanford's shirt and tug him down, smashing their lips together as his legs fidgeted.

"Pft, where'd you learn that t-- mh!..." Stanford felt his knees go weak as he gripped tightly into the rope in his hands, soon melting entirely at the rough tug and feeling himself burn into the kiss, his tongue slowly lapping out while shaking fingers finally dropped the rope to the ground. "Mmh.."

Bill chuckled into the kiss, going a bit weak at feeling Stanford's tongue against his lips before he released one of his hands and snapped his fingers, feeling the ropes on his ankles drop to the floor, he almost instantly pushed the man off him and shoved him back into the chair, swinging his feet around.

Stanford didn't flinch as he did the many other times Bill would snap, but instead trusted him. However his owlish eyes and parted lips digressed from the worries, while he was shot back into the chair with a shaking breath that stuck in his throat from time to time. From his conscious habits, Ford grasped quietly around his abdomen while breaths passed through his lips in stuck intervals.

Bill licked his lips in an extremely slow manner. "We'd better finish this experiment then, hm?" He chimed softly, sitting up straight. He looked swell and he knew it too. The demon gently moved forward and pressed his lips in a ghostly manner to the man's, hardly touching him until his hand slipped over his chest, pushing down while his other gripped the rod of the chair behind the man's head. "Six..." He called lowly, dragging his hand downward until he had his fingers over his clothed erection.

Stanford licked over his wet lips with absolute stars in his eyes, as he soon closed his mouth and merely gazed along the beauty of Bill, that was enough to make him shiver in his seat. Oh, he was just so close- so close, it was beginning to ache him- "Bill.." The human whispered submissively, as his breath hissed in pleasure just as his neglected length was pressed against, making him throb and bite his lip harshly.

Bill lowered his eyes and leaned down to press their foreheads together as his hand began working at the zipper of the other's pants. He hummed out softly as he pulled it down and began palming the human through his boxers. "Ohh, you poor thing.. I can feel your need, your want for me.. Never have I had a more devoted assistant.." He hushed out, moving down to nip the man's ear and push his tongue out against it.

Stanford's mind began to fog up as his back arched against the chair tightly, feeling his black tie strain against his neck in a taught ribbon and his pelvis soon shoot with pleasure, causing for an involuntary cry to pass through his shaking lips. "I want.. I want each bit of you, Bill- I- hh.. Haa.. W-want.." The scientist tipped his head back at the feeling of Bill's lips against his warm skin, and his hand braced against the two layers, only two layers between the two of them.

Bill moved his kisses down the man's jaw before his hands slid to loosen Ford's tie, spinning it around and hooking it against his neck, lifting the fabric up like a noose without any pressure as he pressed his lips down to the man's, gently and teasingly kissing him before he pulled back and loosened the tie more, tugging it over his head. Next, he unbuttoned the top button of his shirt, fingers snapping down to hook over his waistbands and tug them down, eyes widening a bit when he was exposed below him. He would have whistled if he wasn't so dizzy. The demon wrapped his fingers around the man, amazingly impressed with how wet he was as he continued pressing kisses to the corners of his lips. "I want you to fuck me, Six, fuck me until I supernova." He whispered slowly pumping him.

Stanford's shaking breath caught as his lashes fluttered down, and his glasses slid down his nose and his chest rising and falling with small whimpers from just how magnetic Bill felt in comparison to him. The kiss made him drown, made him go hazy and drunk and so, so hypnotized by his touches... The lightly choking persuasion around his windpipe, and the sweet kiss, all sent down to his legs. However, he soon stared down and licked his lips with a low groan once he had been released of the tight pressure, which only revealed his throbbing and leaking length pressed beneath his deep navy boxers. "Fh.. Fu- Bill-" the human whispered in a pathetic attempt to respond, before he braced himself and pressed aching hips up into the touch. The words only made his eyes grow big with pleasure and a newfound curiosity. "I will, Cipher, I- I! Haah! I promise that I will.. Make you f-feel so good.."

Bill bit his lip at how sweet the astrophysicist sounded and he placed one more, long, hot and deep kiss onto his lips before he parried his weight over Ford, still moving his fingers up and down his length as he adjusted himself over the man's erection. "Ready, my dear scientist..?" He cooed gently.

Stanford bit his lip tightly and huffed out through his nose, as his hands soon reached up in order to hold against Bill's shoulders shakily while they deeply met lips, melting into each other for just few seconds. The fleeting touches all seemed to sting against his skin and make his body flinch and exhale out desire. "Yes, Bill, please... I need you.." He tipped his head to the side and felt his ears warm from the thought, that he was about to fuck Bill. "Please..." Ford whispered.

"Do you know how lucky you are..?" Bill whispered against his lips as he started to lower down, feeling Ford press against himself, but not quite letting him get what he needed yet. "You're having sex with a god." He breathed, moving his hand to curl into the man's locks, pulling gently. "A omnipresent being, screaming your name.."

The brunette man whimpered behind his lips and coiled his fingers carefully against Bill's shoulders, before meekly staring up towards him and nodding obediently as his hair was tugged. Oh, my hell, he was having sex with a god... If that wasn't overwhelming, he didn't know what was. "I'm the luckiest human alive, I know- I promise I'll worship you as you deserve to be worshipped."

"Now you're just begging." Bill replied with a scoff of contempt. "I may as well give you what you want.." He murmured as he began lowering himself onto the human, glad that he had worked him before as he slipped in comfortably, for the most part. The human was bigger than he expected, and a soft yelp of pleasure left the demon's lips as he gripped tighter into the man's hair.

Stanford knitted his brows in embarrassment as he coiled his fingers carefully, and dipped his head down once a low cry fell from his lips, making him shake. The feeling was alarmingly tight inside of Bill, but it was as tight as it was slick and hot, an so incredibly pleasing. His muscles were tight around him, and that in itself was just enough to make Stan meekly press his face against the dream demon's chest. "So good.." A soft whisper elicited from him, as one of his hands trailed down in order to grip Bill's hip.

Bill hummed appreciatively as he began slowly raising his hips, angling his body so that he could easily raise up and down on Ford's member, his body aching once more as he continued to slowly ease into a gentle bouncing motion, riding the man easily. "Ohh.." He moaned softly. "Mmmh..."

"B-Bill.." Stanford cried against him, before allowing for his head to loll back against the wooden seat, as his hips started picking up a slow rhythm to accommodate the beat that Bill had set. The heat in the room was strong, swarming into his senses and making him grateful that this demon wanted to be pliant with his plans. Soon, Stanford let his eyes fall shut as his hips began to lightly rut against the dream demon, his blunt nails raking against the plush skin of his body while he moaned.

Bill hissed softly, adoring the sounds Ford was spouting as he leaned down and pecked his mouth with open lips, pressing his tongue forward and swirling it around as his hands gripped into his hair, using him for leverage as he raised and lowered onto the other, letting him do as he pleased. "oh deus, te miris..." He husked out, using a separate language so the scientist didn't know he was praising him.

Stanford soon raked his hands shakily down towards the man's hips in order to grip tightly, moving him with his hard thrusts that began to grow in speed and friction, while he willingly parted open his mouth and moaned around the demon's tongue. The language, Latin, he thought; sent chills down his spine that caused for his hips to snap harshly upward, burying inside of Bill and brushing his sweet spot. "Sh..shhit.. Cipher.."

Bill bit his lip and pushed him back harder against the chair with his chest, arching his back and tucking his face into the man's neck so that he could rock his hips easier, his length starting to feel odd again as he rode the scientist. "Mmhah..."

 With a gentle hand, Ford reached down and dragged his fingers around the dream demon and began pumping him with the beat of their thrusting, while he began to rut harder out of his own instinct. "You f..feel so good.. Ffh-" Stanford nuzzled absentmindedly against the demon as he ran his thumb along the other's hip, still slicking his member and feeling how warm his skin was in his palm. "Fuck, Bill, please-"

A quiet noise left Bill's lips as he felt Ford's hand wrap around him and his hands reached down to claw at the fabric of his shirt, continuing to hazily kiss the man's neck. "Shhit.. What- Six?" He moaned out as he cried, back arching when he felt the man brush against his sweet spot once more.

"I.. I m..might.." He rasped wearily in the hazed feeling of it all, lust wafting through the air and mingling with his burning want as he gripped harder against Bill's hip, and began pounding feverishly into him with desperate noises. "C..cum.. Soon- Jesus- fuck, Bill!" Stanford began to lose himself to the feeling, as quiet whines and sobs parted through his shaking lips, and his blunt fingers dragged tightly against the dream demon's skin.

Bill was hardly moving at all at this point, resting himself just above Ford's groin and letting him pound into him as Bill elicited weak noises, one hand coming up to cup the man's jaw, tipping his head up and kissing his ear, moaning into it lowly. "Do it." He breathed.

"Bh.. H.." Stanford curled his grip as tight as he could around the god's warm skin, as he soon tucked his face against his shoulder and felt the low words send directly between his legs. "Fhh.. Fuck.. Ciphe--r ph- hha.. Ah!" The brunette soon wound his hand shakily around Bill's back and hugged him close with few final hard thrusts, pounding into him relentlessly and soon crying out an entire mess of moans as stars exploded in his eyes. The man's vision blurred, his ears rang, and he soon came deep inside of Bill with a quaking and quiet cry of his name, buried against his neck weakly while his hand shakily squeezed the demon's leaking erection. "Ciph..er.." Ford whispered out in a noise close to a sob, before he curled his weight around the demon and felt his thrusts start to slow.

The foreign feeling made Bill's watery eyes snap right open and he heaved a bit as he continued pushing against Ford, trying to get to the same point, to orgasm again, and he in turn, needily thrusted up into the other's week fingers before slowly pulling off of the man and hastily continuing the task.

Stanford licked his lips wearily and parted away from his neck, heaving and wincing at the uncomfortable feeling of his fluid dripping down. His hand soon began to pick up pace around Bill, squeezing and jerking in a firm motion as he leaned forward to sink his teeth harshly into the man's neck.

Bill gasped out and continued pushing into him, faster and faster, biting his lip hard and rutting his trembling, aching hips upward as he tugged harder on Stanford's shirt and whined lowly, the pooling in his abdomen getting warmer and thicker by the second.

Ford hummed out tiredly while he raked his teeth down along the demon's pulsing and warm arteries, with a pleased feeling as he then picked up pace in time with his needy rutting. Fluid was already slick along his hand, and he tenderly guided Bill's hips with his other hand as his mouth worked on trying to break the skin.

Bill began to pant and moan, aching as he thrusted up even faster so before something finally hit him, tipped him over the edge completely. The demon practically screamed as he felt himself spill over. "Fh-Ford- OH! Fuck!! Six!" He called as he continued to thrust through the fluid pulsing out of his length, trembling as his back arched and he continued to make noise.. Leaking.. considerably more than before."

Stanford shivered deep into the marrow of his bones with a pleased sigh against Bill's skin, as his fingers worked to milk all of the fluid out of him. Alarmingly, there was quite a lot- and it caused for his already warmed face to burn while the sweat beading his brow dragged down his face. He soon slowly parted his lips away from the bruising bite mark, and began tenderly petting against his dream demon's sides.

Bill shivered and moaned out loudly, pressing himself closer against Ford's chest and continuing to drag his hands into the other's hair, his heart thudding wildly in his chest as he whined and writhed up as Ford continued pushing him post orgasm, and his hips trembled, tensing as his eyes watered. "O-ohh."

"Good.." Stanford whispered lovingly against his skin as soft kisses pressed along the bruising areas, and his other hand continued to trace senseless little shapes against his curved and shaking hip. He quietly ran his thumb up along the dream demon's tip as all of his orgasm spilled out, coating his shirt and abdomen, and he then noted that the two of them should get cleaned up as fast as they could. He had been too caught up in Bill to use protection- god, why hadn't he?! His head turned slowly up towards the entity shaking in his lap, and he gently peppered kisses along his shoulder as he waited for the other to calm down.

Bill panted and wheezed before chuckling lowly, the room's thoughts coming in exhausted blips into his little head. Especially Ford's. He snorted and turned his nose to nuzzle into Bill's ear. "I'm clean." He replied to the thoughts.

"I-I'd assume so." The scientist laughed wearily as he pulled his hand away slowly, gazing down towards it and knitting his brows quietly. Jesus. "I am too, so there's no worry. But, we should still go shower as soon as we can." Stanford smiled tiredly as his gaze trailed along for a tissue box. If only there was a faster way to go about this.

"Mm.. Yes." Bill replied simply, feeling the faint beat of the monitor calm down along with his slowing heart rate. He wiggled his hips a bit and pressed his hands to Ford's collarbones, humming lowly.

He heard the dull thoughts of Stanford's mind and decided he would honest much rather clean up the slow way. Bathing sounded like a horribly enticing idea and he tugged gently on the man's shirt as he started to pull away.

Stanford held away his messy hand as he waited patiently for the being to get off of his lap, and he then used his other hand in order to tuck his length back into his boxers, shimmying his hips a bit uncomfortably in the wooden chair. Only at twenty five, and his hips and knees were already aching. Though the distractions of pain were soon melted away once he noticed Bill lightly tugging against his shirt, causing him to snort and scrunch his nose up in a light grin, finding it endearing.

Bill huffed before tugging a couple more times and then dropping his hands, arching his back and stretching with a catlike yawn, tongue curling out before he completely crawled off of Ford. "What were the results?" Bill scoffed as he stood stark naked, starting to pull off the heart monitor. He felt odd doing so, as if he had become accustomed to wearing it. His little beeping friend, you could say.

"Well, the timer must have gone off while we were preoccupied with each other." He remarked in a faint awe, noticing just how.. Odd Bill was. Though he was a demon in a human body, it never ceased to amaze him just how different he acted as opposed to other creatures. "We'll have to conduct another one soon because of how I, um, rushed- but your heart rate is unnatural compared to a human, and you seem to have more stimuli than a regular human.." He turned his body as he began standing, quietly stepping from his pants and looking down while he kicked away his boots. "Human male.."

Bill cackled. "I could go again right now. Though, I can already tell you the vessel will hurt in the morning!" He snickered as he started to trot off towards the bathroom.  


**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Sinnabar! Who basically is the reason why this drabble exists.


End file.
